


oxford blue

by nosfelixculpa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles route, F/F, Flowers, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Post Time Skip, also me: what am i saying, basically my take on the dorothea/hubert A support, but we knew that, hubert: [sad pining victorian vampire noises], i dont kno what other tags apply omg, i would Die for dorothea, it's all about the Prolonged Hand Contact, me: this is dumb ferdie wouldnt say that, o also hubert does edelgards hair, set after the route Ends but i havent finished so, sort of pining, there are flowers so; flower analogy ?? i guess, uuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosfelixculpa/pseuds/nosfelixculpa
Summary: “my, my,” dorothea began, sounding understandably shocked. “might the dark and brooding hubert von vestra, be in love?"“that is not the case,” hubert corrected firmly, organising forget-me-nots with a little more force than necessary.“as i told you previously, i walk the same path as lady edelgard. i have simply encountered somewhat of an…obstacle.”-------or, a different take on hubert and dorothea's a support
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Hubert von Vestra, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	oxford blue

At all previous royal events and happenings, Hubert would find himself alert and poised ready for any sign of invasion or slight interruption that may discomfort his Highness or present esteemed guests. Alas, now, within a peaceful empire, it felt as though his retaining role was steadily becoming more and more _domestic._

He scowled at the much too full vase set before him, crammed uncertainly with a mismatch of different flowers; before pulling the offending beings out yet again.

“Hubie, those colours are all wrong.”

Turning toward the owner of the voice, Hubert glared straight back at the woman’s despairing expression coldly. Though he would never admit it, beneath his pride and stubbornness he was rather grateful she had shown up. Deep beneath.

Unperturbed by his frosty demeanour, she stepped forward, gesturing toward the mess of stems questioningly. “Please, let me.”

He moved back reluctantly, not at all impressed at having to accept defeat, but knowing from experience that there was truly no point in arguing with her.

“Honestly, for somebody with such an eye for elegance, you really are hopeless at this.”

“An eye for elegance,” Hubert echoed with an unfortunately dark chuckle, void of humour. “Dorothea, whatever do you mean?”

“I’m talking about Edie’s hair, of course,” Dorothea supplied conversationally, concentrating on separating simple poppies from bright green orchids.

“I used to be so jealous of all her extravagant hairstyles - though today it looks rather simple.”

“It was her Highness’ wish for a blander approach today. I believe she is hoping to express her accommodation for both noble and commoner alike.”

“Oh! How thoughful of our Edie!” Dorothea gushed, eyes sparkling as she gazed up at Hubert, hands clasped together admiringly.

“And you’re okay with your lady stooping to our level?” she continued, teasingly, the subtlest edge to her voice as she did so. “I’m proud of you.”

“She is not ‘my lady,’” Hubert sighed exasperatedly, already exhausted by his companion’s lively way. “But yes. Even if I was not in agreement, I was not permitted to enter her quarters this morning.”

“Oh dear, that really is quite the rejection,” Dorothea remarked, feigning sympathy before her eyes darkened suggestively. “Perhaps Edie had an overnight visitor she didn’t want you to see.”

Hubert, though taken aback by her blunt confidence; found himself unable to disagree. Having been her faithful guardian and protector for numerous years, any attempts at stealth or secrecy between them was fruitless. Still, it would do no harm to keep up the pretense, if it were a matter of happiness.

“Yes. I do believe it was due to a…settled guest.”

“Hubie, are you blushing?” Dorothea ribbed, though not unkindly as she leant forward to try and get a good look at his correctly reddening face. “How cute.”

“But do tell me more, do you have any idea who it is?”

“Who her Highness courts is no business of mine,” Hubert stated loyally, with an air of finality. He was not able, however, to stop his gaze travelling to where she stood across the room, engaged in idle conversation with their - for a time - professor.

There was no doubt Dorothea’s gaze followed his own to silently observe the pair. To observe the intimate way Edelgard was turned in toward the professor, completely relaxed and at ease as a hand reached to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear; lingering just a moment too long.

“Ah, young love,” Dorothea hummed fondly, as though she were an old, ugly crone long past her time, rather than a young woman. So focused on the presumed couple’s interactions, the mage jumped back in surprise when several flowers sprang onto the floor of their own accord, seemingly vying for her attention.

“So clumsy,” Hubert heard her mutter under breath before kneeling to retrieve them. As the hair parted at the nape of her neck to fall freely down her shoulders, Hubert’s eyebrows raised curiously at the mark revealed. It looked strangely familiar: inside the painfully raised skin sat a purple marking in the shape of a boomerang.

“That must be the Goddess telling me to get back to work,” Dorothea said, a little breathless as she straightened up, flicking the hair out of her face deftly. “Would you be a dear and pick out all the daffodils?”

Hubert nodded, slowly detangling stems and leaves from an abundance of colours as he spoke.

“Forgive me if this is out of turn, but…Would I be right in saying you seem to have found yourself a..dearly devoted one, was it?”

Seeing Dorothea’s hands still in the corner of his eye, Hubert looked over, wondering if the woman’s curious, conversational nature had rubbed off on him, causing him to pry where he was not welcome.

He needn’t have worried, as a soft smile graced her lips, a subtle pink rising on her cheeks, making her already pretty face aglow. “Perhaps you pay more attention than I give you credit for, Hubie.”

“It is Petra, correct? The Brigid princess.”

“Yes, she’s..” Dorothea trailed off, her expression indecipherable as she continued to smile down at her handful of flowers. “We’re very happy.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Hubert commented, surprised with how sincerely he meant it as he observed the absolute contentment on his company’s face.

“I must ask her how to do those intricate braids one day.”

“Oh, you definitely should!” Dorothea exclaimed, excitement levels shooting straight back up to the max as she stared at him imploringly.

“Those braids would look the _cutest_ on Edie. I’ll go and get Petra after we’re finished here, I’m sure she would lov-”

“Yes. Thank you, Dorothea,” Hubert stammered out, still not fully accustomed to her exuberant outbursts after so much time without. “Though if you must know, I would like my so-called ‘talents’ as you worded it, to not be reserved solely to her Highness.”

“How intriguing,” Dorothea sang curiously, “Does this mean anyone can reserve an appointment with you?”

“No that’s..That is not what I meant. Never mind, it’s not of importance.”

“Well now, that means it’s very important,” Dorothea mused, pausing in her work to tilt her head to the side thoughtfully. “If you’re opening up your..erm, resources to someone who _isn’t_ Edie, but isn’t just anyone..”

Hubert busied himself with sorting more flowers into colour-coded piles, mentally cursing himself as he did so. He blamed this new peaceful regiment, this new era of calm and serenity. If not for this, he would hardly be exposed to so many couples; so many partnerships built around more than mere necessity or obligation. Simply _love._ If not for this, and if not for _them,_ the idea…no, the _desire_ , to have something similar presented to him…It wouldn’t even exist.

“My, my,” Dorothea began, sounding understandably shocked. “Might the dark and brooding Hubert Von Vestra, be in love?”

“That is not the case,” Hubert corrected firmly, organising forget-me-nots with a little more force than necessary.

“As I told you previously, I walk the same path as Lady Edelgard. I have simply encountered somewhat of an…obstacle.”

“I’m no expert, Hubie,” Dorothea said gently, a hand hovering in the air between them, unsure if its comforting touch was welcome. “But surely there’s enough room on that path for one more?”

Not trusting himself to answer, Hubert didn’t. He knew it made sense - if her Highness had room in her heart for another, surely, so did he? It was as simple as that, whilst not being so.

“Oh, look at me blathering on when there’s still so much work to do,” Dorothea blurted out hurriedly, voice rising in pitch as she did her best to rectify the situation.

“You seem to have gotten the hang of this now - the colours must _compliment_ eachother, the yellow with the red and so on. So, I can leave you to it-”

“Stay,” Hubert finally spoke, taking pity at the panicked display before him. “Though it may surprise you to hear, I have rather enjoyed your company.”

Looking relieved, Dorothea cast him a sincere smile. “I thought the same.”

“But, about this theory, this…necessity of complimentary colours..”

“Yes?”

“Is that a requirement in life as well?”

“How do you mean?”

“People.”

“Hmm,” Dorothea contemplated, putting a freshly arranged vase to the side ready to be taken away. “I don’t think so, no. It’s hardly fair to judge someone based on their appearance alone, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Quite.”

“That’s not to say that every odd pair is a good one - but some can bring out the best in eachother.”

“See, here,” Dorothea plucked a daffodil from Hubert’s hands easily, along with a delicate perennial geranium.

“These two stick out like a sore thumb next to eachother. To reach full bloom, they both require different things. Yet they thrive when planted together. Isn’t that funny?”

“Quaint,” Hubert murmured, fingers hovering over the petals of each delicately. “Thank you, Dorothea.”

“Glad to help,” is all Dorothea replies, sounding faintly confused and incredibly curious.

Thankfully, they continued to work in companionable silence, Hubert not only feeling like a pressing weight had been lifted off his chest, but hopeful. So hopeful that the beginnings of a genuine smile kept threatening to upturn the corners of his mouth, as he felt Dorothea positively vibrating with questions beside him.

He was adamant that she would find him out when a flurry of orange hair went to pass by, stopping to pick the flowers up delicately by the stem, smelling them appreciatively.

“You’re really quite the _busy_ bee today, Ferdie,” Dorothea greeted fondly, propping her elbows against the wooden table as she smiled.

“Yes, I am afraid I cannot stop long,” Ferdinand apologised, surveying the selection of plants with interest. As he leaned in closer, several strands of hair fell, obscuring his face, and it took Hubert an embarrassing amount of willpower not to reach across, gently brushing the locks away.

“I must say these flower arrangements are exquisite.”

“Aren’t they just?” Dorothea agreed sweetly, and Hubert felt her calculating gaze on the side of his face. “This is all thanks to Hubie, of course.”

“Oh, is that so?” Ferdinand marveled, turning to Hubert in surprise. “You have an excellent complimentary eye, Hubert.”

“I’ve been in the hands of an informative teacher,” Hubert answered, crossing his arms in an effort to calm the nerves he had so often felt around Ferdinand in recent months.

“It is a shame they are not able to grow well in these arrangements, despite their beauty,” Ferdinand continued a little somberly, twirling a rose around thoughtfully.   
“It seems unjust to make them conform to our wants, does it not?”

“I agree,” Hubert answered, eyeing Dorothea carefully as he chose his next words. “It is rather shallow, to judge a flower’s right to be noticed on its conventional beauty, wouldn’t you say, Ferdinand?”

“I concur,” Ferdinand said with feeling, clenching a fist determinedly. “I propose we discuss equal treatment for the unique plants of the empire in the next meeting, Hubert.”

“I look forward to it.” Hubert nodded meaningfully. Something about the cavalier’s choice of words had warmed him to the core in a way he couldn’t explain; it was as though soft beams of sunlight were filtering through the gaps in his ribs.

Not forgotten, ugly, replaceable. But, unique.

Much later, amidst the roaring festivities, Hubert retired to his chambers, craving the peace and quiet that often came with solitude. On his desk, sat a single blue flower. It wasn’t much to look at, all spikes and spiny bracts; but just underneath lay a note written in practiced cursive.

_There were a few flowers going spare, and I thought you could make good use of this one._   
_I hear it’s quite popular among bees._

**Author's Note:**

> i just think it would be neat if supports changed based on like,, how close they are to other characters at the time ykno


End file.
